Persona 3: Sheena Takai
by MoMo the Mesh Monster
Summary: Sheena Takai has known Mitsuru since childhood. But after leaving Port Island for seven years, she returns to help SEES fight Shadows. What happens when the truth unravels before her eyes? Will she be able to save those she cares the most for? Pairings?
1. Chapter 1: Strawberry

**Hello hello!! I finally worked up enough energy to begin a semi-long fanfic. This time, though, I decided to throw in my own character!! Woot!! I had to write it in third person though, so it probably needs some work, since I enjoy writing in first person for some reason. Anyway, hopefully she'll be a likable character. I don't describe her too much in the beginning chapters, but I will later on. =) Also, I'm not Japanese, so please forgive me if I make any mistakes when it comes to the suffixes!! I'm sorry!! *bows* Anywho...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this snazzy game. I did however create my own character, so I OWN HER. MWAHAHAHAHA XD**

* * *

Chapter 1: Strawberry

July 14, 1998

". . . Why? . . . Why am I unable to do this?" she thought to herself. "If only I could . . . Maybe others won't have to go through this pain as well . . . " She was strapped to a cold, metal table with lights, blindingly bright. The test wires and probes attached to her skin itched like fire ants. The people at the lab simply saw her as a test subject without a second thought. But, one person always showed some form of concern toward her. The person was a little redheaded girl. Her hair was curly, and every time she saw the little girl's hair, it reminded her of strawberries.

"The test results are negative," stated a scientist a few feet away from her. "There's not a high chance of survival. _If_ she does make it, her Persona won't be formed."

A man in a definitive black tuxedo approached the group of scientists. He carried himself with an astute presence – when he entered a room, all eyes were on him. "So, it's a failure," he mumbled, a hint of unknown worry seeping into his voice. He looked at the researches with his left eye, since his right was covered with a black eyepatch. "All right then, my daughter will be the new subject." He grimaced as he called his daughter into the room. When the little redhead walked in, the scientists took the other girl off the metal table.

"It's that girl again, that strawberry-haired girl . . . ," she thought. She fell to the tile floor after the straps had been unbuckled. "They're going to replace me . . . _with her_?!" The redhead smiled at the girl and hesitantly climbed onto the metal table.

"I'm ready, Father," the little girl whispered to herself. Her father whispered back, "It'll be okay, Mitsuru."

Crying that she had finally been released, the other girl, clothed in rags, was taken from the room. She was dragged through white hallway after white hallway. Lastly, she was brought into a room and was left there by herself. "Persona," she mumbled hoarsely, "why won't it appear? Am I so useless, that the purpose that I'm living for is nothing any more?! I couldn't even help Strawberry Curls . . . " The six-year-old began to sob.

"Sheena, my child, you disappoint me. You _completely embarrassed me_!! _You stupid, worthless child!_!" screamed a tall, lean man who had entered the room. His glasses were so pressed into his nose that they looked painful to wear. His black hair was unusually messy and fell in clumps above his eyes. His face showed a haughtiness that seemed eternally placed there, with his straight back a sign of pride.

Sheena stood unmoving and absorbed being berated by her father. Her focus was on the ground as her father circled her, still yelling. He pulled at the tie around his neck as if it was choking him and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt so that he could get some oxygen to his brain.

"I'm sorry, Father . . .," Sheena said in a routine voice. "I know that I'm a disappointment to you, and I will continue to strive for your appreciation and pride." The tears in her eyes began to fade away.

A knock at the door sounded, and a woman with sharp features entered. She was slim, and her face showed that she got little sleep at night. Her rust-colored hair was held in a bun, but strands of it escaped like secrets from a loose-lipped female. The green emeralds that were her eyes zoned in on Sheena, whose face showed little emotion anymore. "Dr. Takai, we have gained important data from the recent experiments. We can resume our own side-project in secret at the manor."

A smile cracked the statue's face, and he left abruptly. The woman took a few steps closer to the girl; with each step, her glare intensified. "I can't tell which one of you I hate more–," she spat, "your sister, or _you_. Ugh, both of you are such pitiful, insignificant children. I'm ashamed to have ever given birth to either of you!" She faced away from the trembling six-year-old. She clenched her fists, left the room, and slammed the door.

Sheena stared at the door that led to the outside, that led to her freedom. She exhaled. With her new-found determination bottled inside of her, she flung the door open. Poking her head out, she checked to see if anyone was around. When she deduced that the coast was clear, she bolted out of the room.

All of the whiteness formed a labyrinth. After taking a few blocks, she realized that she was lost. She never knew where she was going, and she no longer knew how to get back to the room. Confused and alone, she leaned her back against the wall. As she slid down to the ground, she started to cry. As she sat there with her head buried in her knees, footsteps approached her. She didn't noticed them, even when they stopped right next to her.

"Excuse me, but are you all right?" came a concerned voice. Sheena looked up to see the girl with strawberry curls standing next to her. "Well? Are you?" she asked again. After waiting for an answer, a pout crossed her face.

"Uh-uh," she whispered, sobs breaking her voice. "I'm lost . . . and I can't find my way out of here . . ."

The red-head smiled. "Well, if that's the case, then I can show you the way," she said, stretching out a hand to Sheena. Accepting it, Sheena stood up and bashfully smiled at her. "I know the way very well since I travel these halls a bunch since my father runs this organization." The little girl began walking toward the opposite way that she came. Sheena followed closely behind her.

"So," started Sheena, "your father is my father's boss, right? That'd make you Mr. Kirijo's daughter . . ." Sheena stopped suddenly. She bowed reverently to girl. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name's Sheena Takai. Both of my parents work for your dad."

"Oh, well, I'm Mitsuru Kirijo," she said politely. They resumed their walking as they talked about the random things that floated through their childish minds. They entered a long hallway with a large door at the end.

"Is that the exit?" Sheena asked eagerly. Mitsuru nodded, an air of gloom surrounded her. Sheena noticed it. "What's wrong? Does your tummy hurt, Mitsuru-chan?"

Mitsuru let out a tiny giggle. "That's not it. I was just thinking that I might not get to talk to you much anymore since I'll be busy with the training my father has me going through." Sheena flinched and looked away.

"That's right," she thought, "she replaced me . . ." She sighed and faced Mitsuru. "I know!" she exclaimed. "Maybe we'll both go to the same school, and we can be in the same class!" She paused. "Wait . . . how old are you?"

Surprised, Mitsuru answered, "I'm seven, and you?"

"That won't work," she said soberly. "I'm six. So even if we did go to the same school, we wouldn't be in the same grade." Voices came from down the hall to their right. Two adult males were talking about the gravity of being able to wield a Persona. "I have to go now so I don't get caught. Hopefully we'll get to talk again!" Sheena smiled and ran towards the door. While running, she turned her head around, showing a broad grin, and casually waved at the redheaded girl. "Bye, Strawberry Curls!!" she shouted loud enough for Mitsuru to hear, but quiet enough so that the men couldn't hear it.

Mitsuru blushed at her new nickname. "Goodbye, Sheena-chan!" she called out after her. "Next time, I'll have a nickname for you, too!" Sheena gave her a thumbs-up before reaching the door and leaving.

* * *

**Mesh Monster: Aww... Kid friendship is SOOOO cute!! 3**

***coughcough* An-tyway, I know it's probably starting off boring, but I'm working on it. I mean, I do have to do background stories and whatnot. Plus, as I mentioned before, I'm not too good at writing in third person, which is partly why I'm writing this so that maybe I can get better!! *superhero pose***

**If there's anything that you think I need to work on, please feel free to tell me. I'd enjoy any form of feedback, just tell me what you think. I take everything with open arms. **

***bus comes towards MoMo* MoMo: BUS, COME TO MEEEEE!!! *arms open***


	2. Chapter 2: Hecate

**Hello hello!! I finally got to writing chapter two!! Phew. I must say it was a lot of hard work. I spent bunch of time coming up with her Persona, what she looked like, her personality, how she would affect the others, etc.... I dunno, but I'm pooped. XD**

**Well, I'm still get used to writing in third person, so I'm working really hard at it!! Hopefully you'll enjoy the story and stick along for the ride, since it'll probably be a pretty long story. Hopefully I can't make it through the story too! XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this game. I don't even own this computer that I'm using, it's my sister's. So yeah, I own absolutely nothing. XD**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hecate

April 22, 1999

The rain was pouring down on a dreary Thursday afternoon. Mourners were crowded around two freshly dug graves. All of the visitors had said their grievances to a small, wet seven-year-old. And, each time, she replied with "Thank you for your kind consideration." Whenever she said that, it threw them off guard, so they left her alone quickly. Everyone there was huddled under an umbrella to avoid having his expensive attire ruined, all but one.

The seven-year-old stood in the rain, absorbing the reality into her skin. "So," she mumbled to herself, "they're not going to show, even though my parents devoted their lives to his group." Her face scrunched up in disgust. A large commotion was being made at one of the roads that ran through the graveyard. A black limousine had pulled up.

The driver stepped out with an umbrella in his hand and opened the passenger's door. Out of it came the head of the Kirijo Group, Takeharu Kirijo. Right behind him was his daughter Mitsuru. Shocked that they actually showed up, Sheena gasped. "They did come after all . . ."

Mitsuru tugged on her father's jacket and whispered something to him. He smiled and nodded at her. After bowing to him and the men surrounding him, she headed toward Sheena. When she got closer to her, she reached in for a hug, but stopped herself. Her eyes looked down and concentrated on the ground. "I'm sorry about what happened to your parents," she said quietly. Silence hung in the air like an unspoken betrayal. "Umm . . .," began Mitsuru, "what . . . what will happen to you?" She sniffed. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Me?" spoke Sheena stoically. "I'm going to live with my aunt and uncle in Nara. They said the change in scenery would be good for me." She stared at Mitsuru, daring her to give her opinion.

Mitsuru swallowed the news as if she were swallowing a piece of hard salted meat. "Well. . . Maybe it will be good for you. . . But, if you leave, then I-I won't. . . have a friend!" She choked up on her words. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from pouring out.

Sheena smiled casually. "Don't worry, we'll still be friends. I promise!" she said reassuringly. Still with her grin, she put her hand on Mitsuru's shoulder. Mitsuru opened her eyes and looked Sheena straight in the face. "I said I promised! I'll keep to my word. Honest!" The two hugged before Mitsuru was called to leave. After she and her father left in the limousine, Sheena walked over to her parents' graves. Three old women were huddled near her. Their gossiping stung Sheena's ears.

"Well, _I_heard that the child's parents went mad when they found out that she failed in the testing for the Kirijo Group. Turns out that they were doing some sort of experiments on themselves!" said the short, elderly woman. She was as plump as a ripe watermelon in the spring.

"Oh no! That's _horrible_," spoke the tallest of the three. Though her words sounded concerning, internally she was reveling in the scandal.

"What happened next?" the slender one asked. Her hands twisted her kerchief as she listened intently.

The short one straightened her back and pricked her nose into the air. "_Supposedly_, during one of the experiments, a loose wire got overheated, and the whole building went up in flames! Dr. Takai and his wife were the only two in the building at the time, so they lost their lives in the fire," she spoke excitedly. "Tsk. The Kirijo Group wouldn't have lost two of their best scientists if their child had just been able to do what she was told." The three crones glared at Sheena with distaste in their eyes and in their words.

Sheena could see them out of the corner of her eye. Tears swelled with rain as they ran down her cheeks. From afar, no one could tell that she was crying. "This. . . is so _stupid_!!" she mumbled angrily to herself. She sprinted out of the graveyard and up a steep hill as the rain continued to drizzle down. By the time she reached the top, her seven-year-old lungs were completely worn out.

Falling to her knees, she began to weep. "It was. . . all my fault. . .," she whispered, sobs hiccuping in between her words. "Now. . . what will happen. . . to me?" Releasing her anger, she pulled at the grass and shredded the blades to pieces. Some of the smaller, sharper rocks got underneath her fingernails and drew blood on her fingertips. The mud, rain, and blood mixed together, creating an ugly color on her fingertips.

As she cried, footsteps approached her. Looking up, she saw her fourteen-year-old sister Hikari. Hikari faced away from Sheena. Sheena took the chance to stand up, wipe away her tears, and attempt at wiping the mud off her dress. "You know," spoke her sister, "it's not your fault. They probably would have done that experiment stuff anyway, whether you succeeded. . . or failed." Hikari brushed her black hair behind her shoulders. "So you'll be living in Nara now, huh? You excited?" She faced Sheena.

Sheena sniffed a few times before answering. "Not really, I like Port Island a lot more. . . I have a friend here." Hikari's sparkling brown eyes got wide. "Uh-huh!" Sheena exclaimed proudly. "Mitsuru-chan's my friend! We're gonna stay friends even when we're separated!" She smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you have a friend, Sheena," Hikari spoke softly. She ran her hands through Sheena's slick, charcoal-grey hair. "Now you'll get to live near me! And, while you're in Nara, you can forget about all of this Persona mess."

Sheena shook her head. "No, I won't," she said determinedly. "I promise I'll save my family's name, and I won't be looked down upon anymore! I'll prove to them that I can summon a Persona!" She paused, hesitating. "Plus. . . I don't want Mitsuru-chan to feel alone, being the only Persona-user. I want to be able to stand by her side someday!" A knot that had been in her chest for a year finally uncoiled. A sense of relief flooded her body, and she felt as though she had achieved something. A word came to her head – Hecate. She tucked the name into a safe spot, a spot that she would come to once again when the time to meet her Persona came.

Still shocked at the sudden outburst, Hikari stared at her younger sister. She sighed. "Let's go. We need to start packing for your trip!" She flashed a smile, which Sheena happily showed back.

* * *

**Well, hopefully you enjoyed it!! I know it's kinda sad an all, but I figured I'd stick to the whole "everyone-in-Persona 3-has-either-a-crappy-life-or-just-crappy-parents" thing. XD I think after each of the chapters now, I'll post some interesting facts about the mythology of her Persona. Just for fun (plus, after spending around five hours trying to find the right goddess, I feel the need to tell others of my knowledge).**

**Mesh Monster: Did you know that Hecate is the goddess of magic and was associated with crossroads *wink wink*!! I wonder if that'll relate to any of the character development she'll go through! *wink wink***

**MoMo: Something must be wrong with the Mesh Monster. Its right eye keeps twitching. Oh well... Please leave a comment or some friendly criticism!! =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Flower Town

**Hello hello!! Sorry it took me awhile to update... I had exams and then spring break came... Not to mention my seventeenth birthday is in less than a few days so I've been busy with that... Whoopsies!! I'd like to thank the people who've been reading this and who favorited it!! It means so much to me, probably to a creepy kinda level, but oh well! *cries* So happy! =) Da dadada! Onto disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3. Well, I technically own a Persona 3 video game, but I don't own the whole thing, so boo. ='(**

* * *

Chapter 3: Flower Town

December 28, 2006

**Port Island**

"Dear Strawberry Curls, even though I'll be living in Nara, we'll still be friends. Once you get others to help fight Shadows, I'll come back to Port Island and help out, too! I'm sorry that I can't aid you more, just call me when you have more team members. With much love, Shee-chan."

Mitsuru stared at the letter that Sheena had written seven years ago. "Well," she spoke aloud, "I suppose it's time for me to give her a call." She looked over at the two young men standing in the dormitory's lounge.

**Nara**

"Sis, hurry up!!" shouted Hikari. "Don't keep them waiting!" Hikari knocked impatiently at the bathroom door. Her wig began coming loose from all of the commotion she was causing, so she yanked it harder down onto her head. She pulled out a beautifully decorated fan and attempted to cool herself off. Her white makeup started to come off like peeling paint.

The bathroom door flung open, and fourteen-year-old Sheena glided out it as if she were the epitome of wind. "Geez, sorry, sorry," she said nonchalantly. "I'm just a maiko! My clients can hold their damn horses . . ."

Hikari clamped her hands over Sheena's mouth. "Shh!! Keep your voice down!" she whispered into Sheena's ear. "If someone hears you curse like that, _you_ won't be the only one who gets in trouble. As your Onee-chan, I do too! And I _just_ became a geisha, Sheena, so please, _please_ don't ruin this for me!"

Hikari's pleading eyes swayed her to act more politely. "Fine," she mumbled. The two of them walked quickly to the room that Sheena's clients were in. "Time to put on a show," Sheena said with a smile. Sighing, Hikari whispered "good luck" under her breath. Sheena heard, and as she opened the sliding doors, she turned her head around and winked confidently at Hikari.

After entering the room, Sheena bowed politely to the men gathered around the walkway. With her back turned to the men, the lights dimmed down, with one light shining on her. As the music in the background began to play, she slowly pulled out two ornate fans. She drew them open as she stretched her arms outward, parallel to the ground. Turning around, she enticed the men by covering half of her face with one of her fans while its partner danced elaborately in front of her body. She continued to move effortlessly like a leaf on the wind. Her performance of difficult yet artistic moves received a loud applause from the onlookers.

An hour or so later, she left the room, allowing a geisha to take her place. She entered a courtyard-like area and sat down on the deck. She pulled off her black wig, and lying down, relaxed as she listened to the small stream's gentle chords. Just as she got comfortable, heavy footsteps plopped toward her. "Sheena! How did it go?" asked the person with the annoying footsteps. The female sat next to Sheena and punched her in the side.

With a painful moan, Sheena shot up and glared at her attacker. Hikari smiled and nudged her again for an answer. "Huh? Oh, the performance. It went well, I guess. I didn't trip or anything, so you could call it a successful run." Though her words sounded uncaring, she smiled bashfully. "You know, being a maiko is pretty tough . . . I wish I could become a geisha already. These shoes are killing me!" Laughing, she laid back down.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it, but I think your phone went off while you were with your clients. I couldn't get to it in time to answer for you, but it said the caller was Mitsuru-san," said Hikari.

"WHAAAAAAAAT????!!!!" Sheena screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER??" Hikari shook her head and sighed. Confused, Sheena looked around, realizing that people were staring. The viewers looked as though they wanted a reason for the outburst and wouldn't stop glaring until they received one. "Sorry about that. Her boyfriend just found out he's pregnant." Disgusted and confounded, the people returned to what they were previously doing. Sheena's back burned from the heat waves Hikari was giving off. Laughing it off, Sheena looked at Hikari. "Did she leave a voice message?"

"Nope, she didn't leave anything. You should probably call her back soon," Hikari said, but before she could get it all out of her mouth, Sheena had already run off toward her room.

Sheena stared at her phone in her hand. "Wow, she really did call," she mumbled. "I wonder why . . . Oh no! Maybe something bad's happened!!" Panicking, she dialed Mitsuru's number. After three rings, a voice appeared on the other line. "Hey, it's Sheena! I'm sorry I missed your call! So, what's up?" she casually asked, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"Oh, Sheena-san, I called to inform you that I've found others who've joined the cause of fighting Shadows. I have a team now, and I was wondering if you would keep your promise and return to help us out," Mitsuru said, hesitating.

Thoughts rushed into Sheena's mind. "Sure, I'll be there in a few days, just give me directions to where you want to meet up." Even though she sounded excited, her heart filled with worry. She thought, "What if I end up being no good for them? What if I can't help out at all? What about Hikari? Maybe I should back out of it . . . But, I made a promise, and I don't want to break any promises!"

"That was . . . a fast decision. Are you sure? There's not much of a rush, though it would be helpful if you could arrive around the time the new semester begins, that way it will be easier to enroll you into Gekkoukan."

"No sweat, Mitsuru! I'll tell my sister that I'm leaving so she'll help me pack and pay for the trip. So, mind telling me the directions?" Sheena asked. She could hear a male teenager's voice in the background. He was asking Mitsuru if her friend was going to join. Mitsuru replied quickly, before returning to the phone and telling Sheena the directions to the dormitory.

After the phone call ended, Sheena found Hikari and dragged her back to their room. "So, I'm going back to Port Island to lend some assistance to Mitsuru with the whole Shadows thing. Mind helping me pack?" she casually asked like it was no big deal.

"You're going back, huh? Well, yeah, I'll help you, but I have to say, it'll be boring without you. Plus, the clients will be pretty disappointed with your leaving. No more 'fourteen-year-old with a seventeen-year-old body'!" Hikari said, tears clouding up her eyes. A few sniffles later, she was crying. Sheena hugged her older sister and patted her back. Hiccuping, Hikari spoke softly. "How embarrassing. I became a legal adult a few months ago, and I'm crying like a baby over my little sister leaving me. Haha . . ."

Sheena smiled. "I may be leaving, but I'll visit you sometimes. And after I graduate high school, I can come back and take up my training to be a geisha again!"

"That's _if_ you graduate," Hikari jokingly said. Sheena pouted before the two broke into laughter. "We have to go shopping though! You'll need some new clothes. Oh! And a bathing suit, too! Definitely a bikini. You _have_ to show off the body that all your training sculpted!" Sighing, Sheena allowed herself to be led by Hikari into the local shopping district.

* * *

**Hopefully that wasn't too boring. You'll have to bear with me as I get closer to the more interesting stuff. I wonder who those two handsome studs are! *wink wink***

**Here's a little fun fact: the reason the title is "Flower Town" is because of the fact that geisha live in hanamachis, or flower towns. Fun stuff!!**

**Bonus points for anyone who can figure out what her weapon in battle will be!! XD**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dorm

**Hello hello!! Personally, I don't really like this chapter that much... I dunno why though. I think I got kinda dialogue-y. XD I hope everyone is enjoying Sheena so far. I'm doing my best to not make her personality perfect, so I'm having to work out the kinks...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Persona 3 and any of its awesome glory. Sadly, I did not participate in creating it. =(**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Dorm

December 30, 2006

The train to Port Island slowed down, throwing the relaxed Sheena into other passengers. After apologizing, she quickly grabbed her belongings and rushed out of the train. "Iwatodai Station, huh? This place certainly hasn't changed," she said to herself. Stepping outside the station, she took a deep breath and soaked up the familiar surroundings. "Yep, this place is still as dumpy as I left it." She let out a laugh, before entering the strip mall.

She stared at the crumpled up paper in her hands, directions hastily scribbled on it. Shaking her head, she headed toward the bookstore to get some help. An old couple was tending the store. She politely asked them where the dormitory was, and after listening to some inane yet amusing stories from the old man, received the directions, once again.

After stopping by a nearby takoyaki stand, she resumed her adventure of finding the dormitory. A few minutes later, and a few blocks later, she realized she was lost. "What the? I swear I just walked past this road sign . . . Maybe I should have told Mitsuru that my sense of direction certainly hasn't gotten better over the years." She noticed a bench a few feet away from her and decided to sit down. "Well, at least now she won't have to give me a tour of downtown Port Island," she said, laughing.

___________

"Shouldn't that _girl_ be here soon? You've had us waiting here for thirty minutes already," said a disgruntled teenage boy. His brown beanie was pulled low over his forehead, but his dark brown, shoulder-length hair poked out of it in a scruffy mess. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his maroon coat.

Mitsuru sighed. "I know . . . Maybe something happened to the train routine. I'll call to see if they're still on schedule." Before she got to the phone however, the other male teenager spoke up.

"Are you sure she's just not bad with directions? She could be lost," he said in a matter-of-fact way. As he sat down, he placed the jacket that he had over his shoulder into his lap. He ran his gloved hand through his white, cropped hair, leaning back in the couch. "Might as well make ourselves comfortable. It could be awhile."

"As a child, she was never good with directions, but I assumed that she would most likely have grown out of it . . . I'll call her and see where she is. Hopefully her cell phone isn't on silent." She walked out of the room and called Sheena.

_____________

"Well," Sheena said, standing up, "time to go hunt for the ever so escaping dormitory." She tucked her phone into one of her bags, as it lit up from Mitsuru's call. It silently rumbled in the bag, but Sheena was unable to hear it.

Thirty minutes later, she had finally arrived at the dormitory. It was massive, four floors total. With a deep breath, she took a few steps closer to the door and raised her hand to knock. "I wonder what I'm so nervous for," she thought. Her hand hit the door in short, rapid knocks. After she knocked a few times, she presumed that they had left, since she was a little over an hour late. Sighing, she sat down on the steps, her back facing the door.

____________

"Hey, I think I heard a knock on the door. That might be her," said the white-haired young man. Surprised, Mitsuru ran to the window and looked out. She could see that Sheena was sitting on the dormitory steps. Nodding, Mitsuru quickly, but not running, walked out of the meeting room. She went down the stairway briskly, taking two steps at a time. Her two male companions were right behind her.

"Tch," grunted the maroon-clad teenager. "She probably just got here."

After going down the spiral staircase, the two young men stopped in the lounge as Mitsuru continued toward the door. Before she opened the door, she took a quick breather. She cleared her throat while her hand reached the door handle.

_____________

The handle clicked, so Sheena turned around. In the doorway stood Mitsuru in her winter-wear. Mitsuru's clothes contrasted Sheena's greatly. Mitsuru had on a black peacoat with white pants and black boots, while Sheena wore a gray pullover jacket, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Their eyes locked for a moment, taking in the fact that they hadn't seen each other in years. Sheena stood abruptly and showed Mitsuru her usual smile. The two hugged for a few seconds before Mitsuru invited her into the dormitory and out of the cold.

Sheena's jaw dropped as she entered the lavishly decorated lounge. When she entered, the two guys stood up and approached her. However, Sheena didn't notice them and continued to gape at her surroundings.

"Ain't you rich, too?" asked the brunette adolescent. "Why are you gawking at the room?"

Realizing that there were two others besides her and Mitsuru, she bowed to them before answering. "Oh, I was gaping because of the two handsome studs before me!" She winked playfully. Mitsuru chuckled to herself when she saw the two young males roll their eyes in unison. "Haha, I was only kidding! Sheesh, take a joke, will ya?" Sheena laughed heartily as slight blushes crossed their faces.

"Sheena-san, meet Akihiko Sanada and Shinjiro Aragaki. They'll be your new dorm mates and teammates. Sanada, Aragaki, this is Sheena Takai," introduced Mitsuru. Sheena gave a small wave and a smile to be courteous after her display of playful teasing. Curiosity brewing, Sheena slowly stepped away from the group to check out the rest of the lounge and the kitchen. After she was out of earshot, Akihiko spoke up.

"So she'll be staying with us for now on?" he asked. Mitsuru nodded as a reply to his answer. "Is she always like that? I don't think I'll be able to handle her if she acts like that the whole time she's here." He sighed and glanced at Shinjiro who was tugging at his beanie. Shinjiro did a small nod to symbolize that he agreed with Akihiko.

"Don't worry," Mitsuru consoled. "You'll get used to her after awhile. It just takes some time to truly understand her. Even I don't completely comprehend her ways." She smiled, walking over to where Sheena was. She had her head halfway in the cupboard. She nearly fell out when Mitsuru came up behind her. Bashfully, she explained that she was looking to see if they had any alcohol since there was a bar. After she got the words out, she blushed, attempting to explain that she didn't want any alcohol, just that she was curious.

"Tch, see if I ever understand _her_," huffed Shinjiro. He sat down in the chair facing away from the tv and turned the television on. Akihiko followed behind him and plopped onto the couch to Shinjiro's left.

"She seems friendly enough," Akihiko spoke to Shinjiro. "If Mitsuru is friends with her, then she must be a decent person." Shinjiro faced Akihiko and raised his right eyebrow. He gave Akihiko a look that said "Oh really? That's all?" "And," Akihiko continued, "with her on the team, we can fight Shadows some more."

* * *

**Gah, I figured that it would be fairly easy to pinpoint Akihiko and Shinjiro's personalities, but it's a tad harder than I anticipated, so forgive me if they're slightly OOC. In the next chapter, there should be fighting!! Hrm... Hopefully I can describe the fighting enough to where you can get a clear picture of it but not go overly detailed... Hrm...**

**Fun fact! The name "Sheena" is an Irish form of Jane that means "God is gracious." On the other hand, the name "Takai" means "high well." Her name's meaning isn't relevant though. I just thought I might add that in for kicks. =)**

**P.S. If anyone wants a certain pairing, just tell me! I haven't really planned out the relationship parts, though I am leaning toward a few pairings. I kinda want to add a little yuri for fun, but it's up to the readers, so voice your opinion! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Green Moon

**Hello hello!! I think it's getting harder and harder to continue writing this story... Oh, and on the last chapter I said there was probably gonna be fighting in this one, well, I kinda lied. There is no fighting in this one. BUT, I promise in the next one there will be a little action!! Hehheheh... Sadly though, I'm beginning to think that hardly anyone is reading this story... Ah, oh well, I shall continue nonetheless!! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3, short and sweet. =)**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Green Moon

January 2, 2007

The four of them sat staring at each other, as if they were being forced to stay in the room with one another. Not even one of them knew what to say. The two males were leaned back, relaxing, as the redhead flipped through the pages in her book. Sheena, on the other hand, played with her shoes, deciding that it was more fun than dealing with the awkward silence. As the stillness continued, a cell phone's ring interrupted.

Standing up, Mitsuru pulled out her phone. "Why don't you tell them a little bit about yourself, Sheena-san?" she prodded. After excusing herself, she stepped behind the counter and took her call. Sheena looked up from her seemingly interesting shoes and faced the two young men. Neither Akihiko nor Shinjiro appeared as though he cared.

Clearing her throat, Sheena decided to speak. "Well, lessee . . . I'll try to sum myself up quickly, m'kay?" she said with a smile. The two of them looked up at her, showing their little bit of curiosity. "Hmm . . . Where to start? Maybe at the beginning?" she mumbled to herself. "Weeeell, when I was a kid, the Kirijo Group experimented on me to summon my Persona. After that failed, my parents decided to do experiments on themselves which eventually resulted in their deaths. Then, I was shipped off to my aunt and uncle's in Nara, but they didn't like me living with them, or me in general, so they kicked me out of their house. Since I didn't have anywhere else to go, I went to live with my older sister Hikari, who's a geisha. I trained underneath her as a maiko, until I got a call from Mitsuru, so here I am now."

With her eyes closed, she let out a deep breath of air, after she had quickly finished telling them her life's story. She rolled her head back, popping her neck, and opened her eyes. Shocked at what she saw, she began to laugh. Shinjiro and Akihiko both had bewildered looks on their faces. Since her phone call was over, Mitsuru walked back over to the group. "I'm assuming you told them everything about your past, hmm?" she asked.

Sheena smiled bashfully, the same way she did years ago. "Not exactly _everything_. I didn't go into _that_ much detail." The two shared a smile before Sheena stood up. "Mind if I get a look at my new room?" she asked. Mitsuru nodded, and the two females proceeded upstairs.

Akihiko shook his head back and forth. "I . . . can't believe she was so open about her past . . .," he whispered to Shinjiro. He folded his white coat neatly in his lap and placed it next to his spot on the couch. Standing up, he walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of water. After sitting down, he glanced over at Shinjiro. "So, Shinji, do you think you'll understand her now?" he asked jokingly.

"Yeah, right," he scoffed. "Not even she stays here for years will I ever understand her. So let's drop it, 'kay?" Akihiko noticed that Shinjiro looked irritated. It was unusual for Shinjiro to be irritated by anything and not tell Akihiko about it.

Akihiko smirked. He received a glare from Shinjiro as he did so. "I think I know why you're getting so defensive about any subject that involves Sheena," he said confidently. Shinjiro's glare intensified. "You don't want to admit that you're even _slightly_ attracted to her, right?"

"Hell, no!" Shinjiro shouted angrily, standing up. "Like I'd ever be attracted to that damn bitch!" He bolted toward the door and slammed it shut behind him. Akihiko sighed tiredly. He grabbed the remote and went to turn it on, but when he did, he noticed Sheena and Mitsuru standing at the hallway.

"So," Sheena started casually, "I guess I'm not very popular with Shinjiro, huh?" She laughed, before sitting down across from Akihiko, who looked rather surprised and sorry for what happened. "No sweat. He'll warm up to me sometime or another. And if he doesn't, then no big deal. My world will continue to revolve without him." She yawned and sprawled herself out on the couch, as cozy as a cat in winter. In only a matter of minutes, she was asleep.

"Well, Akihiko, you'll be getting your wish now," stated Mitsuru. "We'll be training tonight."

Akihiko grinned. "Finally, it's time to crush some Shadows."

**A Few Minutes Before Midnight**

The four of them were huddled in the meeting room. Shinjiro was leaned up against the wall in a corner near the window, while Akihiko and Sheena sat on the couch. Mitsuru was next to the door, on the phone once again. "We will proceed without you here; is that acceptable?" she asked the person on the other line. "Very well." She clamped the phone shut, walking to the rest of the group. "That was Shuji Ikutsuki, the chairman of S.E.E.S. He said that we can begin the mission. Before we begin, however, Sheena-san, you'll be needing this." Mitsuru opened a platinum case. Inside it were a red piece of cloth and a gun, both had the S.E.E.S. embedded into them. "This is an Evoker; it's used to help us summon our Personas."

Sheena took the red cloth and pinned it to the sleeve of her left arm. Afterwards, she stared at the gun-like Evoker before picking it up as well. "Um . . . You guys might not realize this, but it looks like a gun," she bluntly said.

Mitsuru smiled slightly. "There's a reason it was made like that," she said, glancing over at Akihiko, who had a smile on his face as well. "But, allow me to reassure you, it won't kill you. Bullets don't come out of it."

A grin as wide as the Pacific Ocean spread across her face. "How do I know this isn't a ploy to get rid of me? You know, like I put the gun to my head, believing it won't kill me, and then BAM, I'm dead," she said teasingly. She released a hearty laugh before picking it up. Her expression changed as she continued to stare at it. Her eyes were downcast.

"You don't actually think it's a gun, do you?" asked Akihiko. Snapping out of her trance, Sheena looked up. Mitsuru and Akihiko were looking at her worriedly. She realized that she was clenching the Evoker tightly.

"Of course, I don't! I'm not _that_ stupid! Anyways, when do we start this shindig?" she asked happily.

Mitsuru looked at the clock, just as it struck midnight. An eerie green glow enshrouded the darkness; the shadows in the room stretched, reaching toward the moon like howling wolves. Sheena stepped toward the window, looking up at the moon. It was tinted green, an overbearing sight. She swallowed before turning around. "Well," she started, "let me go get my fans, and we can start. You all can go wait outside the dorm while I go get them." She ran out of the room, attempting to hide her fears as she passed by the others.

Shinjiro stepped out of the corner and approached the others. "I don't think she has it in her."

"She can handle it," Mitsuru stated confidently. "I know she can. If she's scared, it's understandable. It'll be her first time. But, Sheena-san's strong." The two males looked at each other before following Mitsuru out of the room and downstairs.

Sheena stood with her back against her bedroom door. Her breathing was rapid, as she silently stared at the moon. "It . . . gives me chills . . . the moon, the way it looks like that." She wrapped a brown leather belt around her waist and placed her two metal battle fans into a slot on both sides of her. After placing the Evoker in its holster, she clicked the belt around her chest, with the Evoker underneath her right armpit, like a policeman would. "Sheena, you can do this," she reassured herself. "You made a promise to Mitsuru . . . and a promise to yourself." Looking up, she thought, "Time to see what you look like, Hecate." Sighing one last time, she opened the door and headed toward the dorm's front door. As she did though, she cast her eyes away from the green light, concentrating on the ground.

* * *

**Ooo, Shinjiro seems to have some tension when it comes to Sheena! Oooo!! Anywho, I need to hurry up and figure out who's going to be paired with who, because I can't do a story and have no romance in it! ;) Hrm... Maybe after I finish this story, I might spread my branches and try writing some fanfiction for another game or anime... Oh well, who knows what I'll do. But, I do plan on writing a bit of Persona 4! Mainly ones involving Rise since she's my favorite character, so when I get them posted, feel free to check them out! =)**

**A quickie about Sheena: She was born on March 15, 1992, which makes her a Pisces. She stands at five foot five and three-fourths inches, making her the tallest of the girls (except for maybe Aigis?). Her blood type is AB, and her Arcana is that of the Moon. (Hope you enjoy her!) ;)**


End file.
